With the progress of display technology, displays have been developed in the trend of slimness and planarization, and flexible displays (for example, foldable displays) have gradually become the next-generation displays. The flexible displays are made by flexible substrates in replacement of conventional rigid substrates. The flexible substrates are characterized by bendability, ease of carriage, compliance with safety standards, and extensive applications in consumer products. The flexible substrates also have large coefficient of thermal expansion and poor resistance to heat, moisture, oxygen, and chemicals. As to the application of the rigid flat panel display, a packaging process is often performed with use of glass frit cured by laser. When the glass frit is heated by laser and is then melted, upper and lower rigid glass substrates are adhered to each other by means of the melted glass frit, so as to block moisture and oxygen.
The flexible display may not block moisture and oxygen by performing said lateral packaging process applicable to the rigid glass substrates, and the packaged flexible display may still suffer from moisture infiltration and oxygen permeation. Thereby, aging of electronic components on the flexible substrate may be expedited, and the lifetime of these electronic components may be reduced. As a result, the market requirements may not be fully satisfied.